No, I Like My Teeth!
by candycanelila
Summary: Xara has to get a tooth pulled, and she isn't happy. Tooth wants to help one of her favorite believers, so she gets Jack's help. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, Mom, I _hate_ the dentist!" Xara pulled her hood over her face. "I _can't_ get my tooth pulled!"

"Sorry, sweetie," Her mother said from the front of the car. "But if you don't your teeth will grow wrong and you'll need braces,"

"I don't _care!_ I _can't_ get my tooth pulled, it hurts!" She pounded the door. "Ouch…"

…

Unbeknownst to them, Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy were watching from outside the car, flying by.

"And _why_ are we tailing this girl if she believes in both of us, even at age 13, and she's getting her tooth pulled in a week?" Jack questioned, twirling his staff in his hands.

"_Because_ she still believes and she's getting her tooth pulled," Tooth commented. "She takes good care of her teeth, too,'

Jack sighed and face palmed, shaking his head. "That doesn't answer the question,"

"Well, I've always been a fan of her teeth; they're so shiny and white! When I found out she was getting her tooth pulled, I wanted to support her by giving her… Supportive notes," Tooth wandered a little away from Jack then zoomed back to him. "So I wanted your help!"

"Umm… Okay…?"

"Good!"

…

"Ugh, do you think we wrote enough yet?" Jack complained, after having written at least forty encouragement notes until he lost count. "How are we even going to get these to her in one week without being seen?"

"Oh, we'll find a way…" Tooth continued to write the last of her fifty seven notes. "There! Thanks Jack!" She scooped up all the notes and shoved them into a file and set it in a drawer in her palace. "You can help me more if you want," She said, distracted by her fairies.

"Uh… Sure…" Jack said, more to himself. '_Ugh, why did I just say that?..._'

"Okay, thanks Jack, see you tonight!" Tooth then buzzed off into the fray of fairies and teeth.

'_Ugh, what did I just get myself into…?'_

…

So, over the week, Jack found himself hiding papers in her bathroom and under her bed. After a week, she was soon on her way to the dentist.

"Mom… I think the tooth fairy really is real—"

"You know the tooth fairy isn't real, Xara," Her mother cut in.

"But Mom, she's been leaving me encouragement notes for my teeth! I have them all!" Xara pulled a bunch of small slips of paper out of her bag. "See! You _know_ this isn't my handwriting," She passed a few up to her mom.

"Hmm…" She read them.

_You can do it!_

_It'll only sting for a bit_

_I'll hold your hand!... Well, I'll pretend_

_You'll get a quarter after it!_

But the best was the last one she saw.

_I'll be right there, outside, waiting for you_

…

"This could've been me or your dad, Xara,"

"But this isn't your handwriting! And there's so many more!"

Her mom pondered what to say.

…

"Well, the tooth fairy may be real, and even if you're thirteen, and people make fun of you, you just keep believing, because, who knows? Maybe the tooth fairy is real and she looks like a humming bird and she has so many little fairies to help her, who knows?"

…

"Wow, Mom, I didn't know you were so… Poetic,"

"Sweetie, how is that poetic?"

"Well, you're just as good with words as the tooth fairy,"

…

_I hate awkward moments…_

"Well, look, we're here!"

Xara sighed in relief. _Saved by the dentist. Who woulda thought?_

…

After getting her tooth pulled out, Xara wasn't feeling too bad. In fact see was kindda happy. She had even felt a sort of presence with her in the room.

"I get ice-cream! I get ice-cream! I get ice-cream!—"

"Not for too long though, it's just cause you need things that are cold and soft,"

"But still!—"

"Quiet down, sweetie,"

Outside the car, Jack Frost and Toothiana were watching, huge grins on their faces.

"Told you it would work,"

"Wai—What! It was my idea!" Tooth put her hands on her hips.

"Right…"

…

Xara walked into her bedroom.

_Long day… I wanna nap…_ She fell on her bed, landing with a thump. She suddenly noticed a piece of paper tucked in her mirror.

She shot up and grabbed it. It read;

_Told you I'd be there. XD_

Who knew the Tooth Fairy knew text style smilies?

…

And so, even to this day, Xara Hallman believes in Nicolas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Toothiana and Jack Frost, all thanks to her tooth that had to be pulled out and the note that were left.

Even though she likes her teeth.

…

**AN: Yeah, I did get my tooth pulled and that's what inspired this. But, sadly, I don't take as good care of my teeth as Xara does. Yeah… But I don't get **_**too**_** many cavities. In fact, I don't normally get cavities. ttyl ;- ]**


	2. SOPA ALERT

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
